Quest talk:Captain Jodd Rolekst
From Quest List I see the number of tavern brawls needed is under contention. For what it's worth, I actually counted it out at 20, earlier tonight. Can't say whether that's what it always is, of course... --Psychoadept 09:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : So we have, for the time being, the classical value of 30, K!ZeRo's value of 10, yours of 20, and I can only confirm it's more than 4 times, because I always grow bored of being kicked out. Until more investigation is done, post your number of encounters here, not in the main article. I've linked the article's corresponding sections to this one. Scarbrowtalk 19:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I too got to the good captain after 20 fights. I know that a special line appears after 10 fights (and I think there is some textual change after 5 fights as well), so it can't take less than 10 fights. However, this line remains even after 20 fights. Maybe everybody's right - the game randomly determines for each character how many fights it takes (10, 20 or 30)? --Vae Victis 08:19, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : Let's go with 20 then. I guessed at 10; didn't think I had the patience to go through 20 fights x 4 characters, but I guess I did. K!ZeRotalk 08:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) It definately used to be 30, but it is now 15 (confirmed with both an AG and a non-AG character). Also - you do NOT have to sit down and trigger the "Barmaid's Honour" scene to pick fights and earn reputation. You can simply pick fights, and even come back after the Jodd Rolekst event and defend the barmaid then. When you first visit, the tavern description is: The interior of the dilapidated tavern is every bit as unappealing as its rotting exterior. A few drunken men, most likely sailors on vessels moored at the wharfs, are passed out in one corner, while a handful of nervous barmaids tend to the wishes of an altogether unseemly assortment of patrons. After you win five fights, they start to recognize you and the following text is added: "I trust there'll be no trouble from you today, '{sir/lass}," scowls the tavern keeper upon seeing you step through the door. Your reputation as a brawler is quickly becoming established here in the Dwindlesail, and many of its unsavoury patrons cast a wary eye in your direction as you make your way into the room.'' After you win ten fights, they know you by name and the added text changes to: "Mind yourself, now '{your_name}," warns the tavern keeper upon seeing you step through the door. Every eye in the tavern follows you warily as you make your way into the room.'' And after winning fifteen fights, you have a reputation on the dock and are allowed into the Sogg-Barrel Tavern to speak with Captain Jodd Rolekst. --Joddelle 22:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : With Arken, I can't even get 1 fight in. I get kicked out before ever starting a fight. The only fight I did was the first one, defending the barmaid. Arken has been kicked out 10 consecutive times, and hasn't even got to fight. He does, incidentally, have a Saintly alignment, but I doubt that has anything to do with it...--Hastifertalk 12:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :: I used to have the same problem. In fact, I never really got to Jodd because I always get bored, but if you insist enough, you'll finally get fights. Consider mentioning this to the GM, maybe he can tweak the probability a little bit. Scarbrowtalk 07:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I counted 5 for one different speech, 10 for a "watch yourself" speech, and 20 for Jodd. (12/10/2011) 1-18-12 I recorded the results on my latest run at this (x is no fight, the others are how much damage was taken before the fight): xxxxxxxxx7xxxxxx0x070xx0xx0xx00xxx0xxxx00x00x00 At 14 fights I couldn't enter the Sogg-Barrel, at 16 I could. I'd wager I could have at 15, I just neglected to check. I still stand by the times it took me 20 fights, so maybe there's a random element? --- I did a second set with a different character and had to do 20 fights to access Sogg-Barrel. I think that's pretty definitive proof that it's not consistent. 0x00xxxx07x00xx0xxxxx0x0x0xxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxx0xxxxx0xxx0xx0xxx0x0xxxxxxxxx6xxxxx0 --- Ooh, let's add more variables to the mix: after getting kicked out a whole lot but only two fights, I got the "trust there'll be no trouble" text. I think I'll move on, though. Psychoadept 19:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC)